


With Words

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, I hate tags, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also so many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Rin using Haru's birthday to put his feelings into words.





	With Words

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear baby Haru!  
> He's just so perfect I couldn't help but put it into words.

 

Waking up with a warm body pressed against him was a rare event for Nanase Haruka, because Rin -being the early bird he is-  was rarely in bed when he woke up, either wanting to go jogging or exercise or have an early start, whatever the reason was, he was almost always out of bed when Haru woke, so it was a nice change, to wake up cuddling so closely with your boyfriend, though in a not very comfortable position, he noticed as he woke up a little more, Rin was holding him close, one arm under his neck -that must be really uncomfortable-, the other around his waist, keeping him close, his breathe was coming in short puffs against Haru’s hair, their legs tangled in a way he didn’t know which were his own, and while -as said- it was by far the most comfortable position, that didn’t mean Haru didn’t enjoy it, waking up next to Rin was always nice, though he did need to stretch his sore muscles a little, so he arched he back slowly, stretching his legs, trying not to wake up Rin in the process, wondering why Rin decided to sleep in today.

Haru heard a low grunt, before he saw red eyes opening and staring at him groggily.

“Morning.” He said quietly, earning a small smile in return, Rin shifted a little closer to press his lips softly against Haru’s in response.

“Happy Birthday,” another soft press of lips.

_Ah, so that’s it._

Haru smiled against the other’s lips, feeling Rin smile back, Rin pulled away for a second, looking at him then diving to claim his lips again, in a slow kiss, just lips moving against each other, sensually, intimately, Haru loved these kisses, and while he enjoyed every other kind of kisses immensely, these feather soft, slow kisses had a special place in his heart.

The soft kisses slowly turned to pecks all over his face, keeping his eyes shut, not knowing where Rin’s lips will land next.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Haru opened his eyes at that, his heart skipping a beat or two, he just stared at Rin, speechless at the sudden complement, he can complain about Rin calling him beautiful, like he always did, since Rin _did_ tell him that a handful of times in the past, but for some reason Rin’s look right now tied his tongue in his throat, so he just kept staring.

“You have the softest hair,” a peck, “the most delicate face,” another peck, “the most kissable lips I’ve seen,” Haru opened his mouth to protest -because any more of this and his heart would definitely stop beating- but another peck stopped him, lingering a bit more than the others.

“And your eyes are … unworldly,” Haru had to close his eyes because Rin leaned to kiss them, “like insanely beautiful, so unfair”.

Haru everted his eyes to the side, not knowing how to respond, he was sure if Rin’s arms weren’t trapping him in place right now, he would’ve ran away, he couldn’t help his face from heating up, scowling when he heard Rin chuckle.

“You’re also so bad at taking complements, getting all shy and blushy,” he went back to the butterfly kisses, “it’s kinda cute though,”, Rin said between kisses, humming before pulling back and locking eyes with Haru again, “Cute and sexy, how you do it, I have no idea,”.

“You’re being embarrassing,” Haru told him, making Rin smirk at him.

“How so? Can’t I tell my boyfriend he has a sexy ass without being embarrassing?” he said, while his hand went down to squeeze his ass, making Haru jump a little at the unexpected gesture.

Haru frowned at him, though he knew it didn’t look convincing when his cheeks felt this hot, “No, you can’t,”.

“Yes, I can,” Rin kept his stupid smirk on his face, “you have an amazingly sexy body, and an amazingly sexy ass, that I just want to gra-“ Rin’s blabbering was cut short by Haru’s lips pressing hard against his own, not to kiss him but to shut him up, Rin smiled into the press of lips, and locked eyes with Haru when he pulled back, as his hand went to squeeze his ass one more time, Haru jerked again, this time slapping his hand away.

“Stop it.” He said, frowning when Rin tried to hide his laugh in the crook of his neck, “Sorry, Sorry,” he muttered, kissing under his ear lightly, with a hint of suction that made Haru sigh, his heart was still beating fast, and he hoped Rin wouldn’t feel it despite how tightly they were pressed together.

“You’re also so smart,” Rin continued between his kisses.

“huh?”

“So kind and caring,”

“Rin,”

“generous and thoughtful,” Rin went back to kissing his lips so he can’t speak, “So freaking talented and strong,”.

He didn’t know if his heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating or if it’s gonna shut down and stop all together.

“compassionate and have a good heart,”

Haru was overwhelmed, he felt his eyes getting wet, and his sight getting a bit blurry, he wasn’t sad of course, nor he was particularly happy, just overwhelmed by Rin’s feelings and thoughts, he closed his eyes in an attempt to hide them, before he felt Rin kissing them again.

“You’re both the weirdest and the most interesting person I’ve met, you drive me crazy in the best and the worst way possible,” he gently ran his hand through black locks, “But you’re my cute weirdo,”.

Haru _did_ want to glare at his boyfriend, he really did, but couldn’t find it within himself to do that, so he ended up opening his eyes, and locking eyes with gentle red ones, that were staring so lovingly at him he almost teared up again -Rin was rubbing on him too much-.

“I love you so much, my shining,”

He wanted to tell Rin that he loved him too, a lot, to tell him that he thought Rin was the most amazing person Haru had ever met, and if he was Rin’s shining then Rin was his joy and the light that makes Haru shine in the first place, too bad he wasn’t good with words, he didn’t know how to put them together.

“I – I … “he stuttered, the lump in his throat stopping him from producing coherent words.

“I know,” Rin said, still smiling.

Haru may not know how to put his feelings into words, but he sure knows how to put them into actions, he quickly crashed their lips together, his hand tangling in the red locks, pulling him closer, closer, but somehow not close enough, Rin made a sound of surprise, but kissed back none the less, mouths opening, tongues clashing together in a desperate try to merge with the other, to became one with them.

They pulled back after what felt like an entirety, breathless and panting.

“I didn’t know talking turned you this muc-“ Rin was cut off yet another time, this time Haru’s lips didn’t surprise him, he kissed back immediately, flipping Haru on his back, laying on top of him, they broke the kiss in need of air and Rin took the chance to start kissing down his neck, wet sloppy kisses were placed on every inch of his skin, his hands felt like they were everywhere at once, the kisses went down until they reached his belly button, teasing with a few well placed kisses and licks, before he felt Rin’s hand trail down his sides to his hips and starting to pull down his pyjama pants.

“R-Rin …”

“Shh, just sit back and let me spoil you for the day,”

Haru’s head hit the pillow with a low moan of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> And spoiled he was indeed.


End file.
